Highschool DxD Fallen Chapter
by Makoto Ayame
Summary: [Spin-Off] Yuichi Matoi, un estudiante de la academia Kuoh, tiene un encuentro predestinado con una misteriosa niña, la cual resulta ser uno de los 5 grandes reyes dragon y por cuestiones de su turbio destino termina reencarnando en un angel caido al servicio de la heredera de Mastema, el angel de la catastrofe. (Ecchi como en la franquicia, Lemon mas adelante)


**Highschool DxD Fallen Chapter **

**Prologo: Chaos Karma Dragon **

-Yuichi POV-

La juventud… es realmente hermosa, todos los jóvenes con sus parejas haciendo cualquier tipo de cosa desde divertidas hasta románticas, e incluso pervertidas. Todos son placeres que cualquier chico puede disfrutar, a excepción de mí, Yuichi Matoi y esto sucede solo por una razón: No existo para la sociedad. En parte es mi culpa, ya que como soy nuevo en la ciudad no conozco a nadie así que por lo general evito a las personas, aunque eso tampoco me hace lo suficientemente genial como para ser el chico que todas las chicas lo persiguen… pero esto cambio por un gran giro del destino.

-Fin del POV-

Un chico de cabellera negra alborotada y ojos del mismo color, caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad durante la noche. Sus vestimenta era demasiado simple, dando a entender que había sido la primera ropa que encontró, tratándose de una playera color negro debajo de una chaqueta color azul marino y un pantalón de mezclilla, además de llevar en su mano una bolsa de plástico con lo que parecían ser revistas de dudoso contenido. El pelinegro seguía su camino, ignorando todo aquello que apareciera a su alrededor, hasta que percibió a otra persona más, una niña para ser específicos, la cual se encontraba dentro de un callejón sentada con la espalda pegada a la pared.

-¿Qué estará haciendo una niña en un lugar como este? –Susurro el pelinegro mientras se iba acercando lentamente a donde se encontraba la niña –Hola… soy Yuichi… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Yuichi dio una mirada más a la pequeña niña que de seguro tendría cerca de 12 años, de cabellera color azul muy curiosa pues esta iba desde un azul oscuro el cual se iba aclarando con forme bajaba por su espalda, su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana y estaba vestida simplemente con una blusa de tirantes blanca de tela ligera, muy hermosa niña casi como una muñequita decorativa. El pelinegro se sonrojo en cuanto la vio y se acercó a nueva cuenta a donde estaba, mas ella se percató de su presencia e inmediatamente abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, humano? –Pregunto en un tono frio la pequeña, de seguro se encontraba molesta por lo que la llevo a estar allí

-No deberías estar en un lugar como este tan tarde y menos con esas ropas –Yuichi tomo tranquilamente su chaqueta y se la coloco a la chica para que esta la cubriera, mientras hacia esta acción pudo notar como sus ojos de color grisáceo lo miraban de forma algo intimidante –Dime, ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-No lo sé… mi cabeza me duele demasiado como para recordar –La niña se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia la nada –No recuerdo nada

-Vamos, no puedes estar aquí –El pelinegro se acercó a su interlocutora mientras la intentaba cargar, mas ella oponía resistencia

-¡Aléjate de mí humano insolente, si vuelves a tocarme juro que yo te…! –La peliazul iba a continuar hablando, pero fue interrumpida por un ligero golpe que dio Yuichi en su frente –Ouch… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Deja de ser egoísta, si te duele solo dilo –Yuichi le dio la espalda a la niña y se agacho –Sube, te llevare a mi casa, está cerca y allí podremos llamar a la policía

-Tu… rebajarme a mi hasta este punto… y por un humano insolente –Lentamente la niña peliazul se trepo en la espalda de Yuichi y de inmediato este se levantó para empezar su camino a casa –Tiamat

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? –Pregunto confundido el pelinegro mientras avanzaba

-Ese es mi nombre… soy Tiamat –Susurro la de piel pálida mientras se acomodaba en la espalda del mayor

El pelinegro se detuvo unos instantes para después asentir y reanudar su camino con dirección hacia su hogar, ahora con la pequeña Tiamat en su espalda como acompañante. El camino no fue más allá de 3 calles, pero resultaba algo incómodo pues ninguno de los dos hablo en todo el trayecto ya que Yuichi no encontraba que decir y Tiamat de plano no quería hablar sobre nada. Sin duda un momento realmente extraño para ambos.

La casa de Yuichi no era realmente sorprendente, se trataba de una simple casa de dos pisos, pintada de color blanco y con un pequeño jardín con el pasto mediamente cuidado. Tranquilamente el pelinegro abrió la puerta de madera y entro quitándose los zapatos en la entrada para acto seguido caminar hasta su sala y dejar a Tiamat en el sillón, la cual veía todo con cierta curiosidad. Tiamat intento decir algo, mas fue callada por un sonoro gruñido proveniente de su estómago, el cual la hizo sonrojar de inmediato y causo risa en Yuichi, el cual tranquilamente camino a la cocina.

-Parece que no has comido nada por un tiempo, creo que tengo algo en el refrigerador –El pelinegro abrió el refrigerador unos instantes para después sacar un pequeño recipiente morado con tapa del mismo color solo que un poco más oscura –Lo calentare en el microondas; lamento no poder prepararte algo pero la despensa la compraremos hasta mañana

-Está bien… Yuichi-san –Tiamat camino lentamente hasta la cocina y se sentó en la pequeña barra que había allí -¿Con quién vives aquí?

-Con mis padres, pero casi no están en casa –Respondió tranquilamente el chico mientras ponía el alimento dentro del microondas -¿Qué hay de ti? Cuéntame un poco sobre tu vida

-Yo soy la gran Chaos Karma Dragón Tiamat, una de los 5 reyes dragones y he venido a la tierra para ver el estilo de vida humano actual –La peliazul dijo tales palabras con una enorme seriedad y orgullo, cosa que confundió un poco a Yuichi para que acto seguido este negara con la cabeza -¿Qué sucede?

-Nunca pensé que trataría con una niña que padece síndrome de segundo grado, creo que así será más difícil llamar a tus padres –Yuichi saco la comida del microondas para después ponerla frente a Tiamat junto a un par de palillos para que pudiera comer

La pequeña peliazul simplemente le dedico una mirada asesina a Yuichi y luego tomo los palillos intentando comer un poco de las croquetas de cerdo que le dio el pelinegro, sin embargo cuando intenta tomar una está cae de nuevo al plato, y después de cinco intentos simplemente pone los palillos en el plato mientras hacia un puchero y un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. El pelinegro suspiro un tanto resignado tomo los palillos y con ellos levanto una croqueta, acercándola a la boca de Tiamat. El sonrojo se hizo aún mayor en el rostro de la pequeña y después de pensarlo mucho decidió abrir un poco la boca para darle una mordida a la croqueta.

Ya pasado un rato, Yuichi termino de darle de comer a Tiamat, la cual había hecho crecer su sonrojo a niveles insospechados. Mientras Yuichi lavaba el plato que había ocupado, Tiamat continuaba su recorrido por la casa, realmente no había nada que llamara su atención en todo ese lugar, o al menos eso fue hasta que se encontró con una curiosa pintura colgada en el pasillo. Se trataba de un paisaje realmente hermoso, una colina verde en pleno amanecer mientras se notaba un rio correr a lo lejos y una parvada de pájaros pasaba por el momento exacto cerca del sol.

-Veo que te llamo la atención mi pintura –Comento Yuichi mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba la pequeña –Pinte ese cuadro hace un año, fuimos de viaje a las montañas

-¿Tu pintaste esto? –Tiamat parecía un tanto impresionada y a la vez escéptica

-Sí, igualmente cocine lo que acabas de comer –Ante estas palabras la cara de Tiamat cambio a una expresión de asombro mientras que el pelinegro simplemente asentía confirmando sus palabras –Tengo demasiado tiempo libre, así que puedo practicar diferentes cosas, también se tocar un poco la guitarra y la flauta

-Entonces si tienes tantos talentos, ¿Por qué no tienes novia? –Las simples palabras de la peliazul dejaron petrificado a Yuichi, a lo cual esta sonrió y sin darle importancia continua merodeando por la casa

-¡No deberías insultar así a quien…! –El pelinegro fue interrumpido por una gran explosión a sus espaldas que voló una parte de la sala y también la entrada de la casa –Te ayudo…

En medio del humo cuatro sombras se hicieron presentes, se trataba de un grupo con tres integrantes. El primero se trataba de una persona algo obesa, de cabellera castaña corta y piel algo oscura junto a una nariz parecida a la de los cerdos y unos ojos negros penetrantes, vestía una especie de armadura negra y en su mano derecha llevaba un hacha de piedra. La segunda persona era un hombre de cabellera negra cuyo rostro estaba siendo tapado por una máscara de color blanca con lo que parecían ser marcas de garras recorriéndola, sus vestimentas eran de color negro parecidas a las de los ninjas antiguos y con unas exageradamente grandes garras hechas de acero en sus manos y pies. Finalmente el tercer sujeto era alguien realmente alto y calvo, de piel ligeramente bronceada y con una marcada musculatura, llevaba simplemente un pantalón negro y su piel estaba marcada por varios tatuajes de llamas rojas, además de que sus ojos eran totalmente blancos.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Qué buscan aquí?! –Pregunto furioso Yuichi mientras escondía detrás de el a Tiamat

-Hazte a un lado humano inmundo, simplemente venimos a buscar lo que es nuestro –El sujeto con la nariz de cerdo apunto simplemente hacia donde estaba Tiamat para después hacer una mueca parecida a una deforme sonrisa, mostrando varios colmillos afilados –Solo danos al dragón Tiamat y no te lastimaremos… tanto

-Ni crean que… -Yuichi se detuvo a la mitad de lo que dijo al tiempo de que se le quedaba viendo al sujeto de las garras –Tienes algo del lado derecho de la cabeza

-¿Aquí? –El sujeto movió su garra apuntando hacia la zona en donde dijo Yuichi y accidentalmente clavo un poco sus garras allí causando de que sangrara -¡Ayúdenme, me desangro de nuevo!

Gracias a la rápida distracción pensada por el pelinegro, este pudo escapar rápidamente tomando en sus brazos a Tiamat y saliendo por la puerta trasera de la casa. El pelinegro siquiera se molestó de mirar si los estaban siguiendo, simplemente corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le podían dar hacia ningún lugar en especial, mientras pudieran mantenerse lejos de esos sujetos estarían bien.

[…]

-¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? –Pregunto Yuichi mientras respiraba agitadamente apoyándose en sus rodillas

Ambos se encontraban en esos momentos debajo de un puente, muy alejado de donde se encontraba la casa de Yuichi. Había corrido cerca de media hora sin detenerse, era completamente normal de que estuviera bastante cansado, más se le hacía extraño no ver a ninguno de los tres sujetos siguiéndolos en todo el trayecto, aunque se sentía aliviado igualmente por eso.

-Son demonios, de seguro fueron enviados por la misma persona que me ataco antes para llevarme con ellos –Tiamat estaba nerviosa, tanto que incluso mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar

-¡Oye deja de jugar Tiamat, no hay forma de que tú seas un dragón ni de que ellos sean demonios! –Grito molesto Yuichi mientras miraba como la peliazul lo volteaba a ver

-Entonces explica esto –Lentamente de la espalda de Tiamat surgieron dos brillantes alas similares a las de los murciélagos, de color azul zafiro y una cola larga y escamosa, la cual al final poseía una punta de flecha –Estas ante el gran dragón Tiamat, uno de los 5 reyes dragón

-Esto… esto es imposible –El pelinegro cayó de espaldas ante la sorpresa mientras que la peliazul poco a poco se fue acercando a el

-He perdido parte de mis poderes y gracias a este cuerpo no puedo pelear, pero en cambio tú tienes un cuerpo para pelear aunque no tienes poderes así que te ofreceré un trato desesperado –La peliazul le extendió la mano a Yuichi mientras dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa –Déjame entrar a tu cuerpo, te daré lo que tengo de poder para que puedas pelear y una vez que te libres de esas cosas me iré de tu vida para siempre

-Tiamat… yo… -Las palabras del confundido y anonadado Yuichi fueron interrumpidas por el feroz golpe de una enorme esfera de demolición que la golpeo y alejo de él, hasta hacerla golpear la pared -¡Tiamat!

-Vaya, vaya, parece que no pudiste escapar tan lejos como pensabas –El sujeto de negro coloco sus filosas garras en la espalda de Yuichi, causándole varias cortadas menores en esta pero reteniéndolo –Tranquilo, una vez que tengamos lo que queremos podrás irte a casa, aunque no te prometo que sea en una pieza

-¿Puedo comerla? –El sujeto con apariencia porcina se acercaba a la pequeña peliazul mientras dejaba ver su ancha sonrisa llena de colmillos

-No, tenemos que llevarla ante B-sama antes de que alguien de los Gremory o los ángeles caídos perciban nuestra presencia –El hombre calvo jalo hacia el su esfera de demolición para acto seguido cargar otro golpe –Tenemos que dar uno más por si acaso

-Yuichi… corre –Tiamat simplemente le dedico una minúscula sonrisa al pelinegro mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el siguiente golpe

Lo siguiente ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, Yuichi tomo una piedra lanzándosela a su captor para distraerlo y salir corriendo en dirección a Tiamat. El hombre cerdo intento golpearlo con su hacha, más de milagro logro esquivar el golpe y después de ello se colocó en frente de Tiamat como escudo para recibir el impacto de la esfera metálica. La peliazul al ver esto, con las fuerzas que le quedaban abrió la boca transformando sus dientes en varios colmillos y mordiendo fuertemente el cuello de Yuichi, estando a escasos centímetros la esfera de llegar hacia ellos. Un cegador destello de color celeste causo que los presentes cubrieran sus ojos y por esto mismo simplemente escucharan el sonido de la bola de demolición golpear el concreto del puente. Una vez que la luz se apagó, todos pudieron apreciar que aquel lugar se encontraba vacío, no había rastro de sus objetivos más que una mancha de sangre en el suelo, perteneciente a alguno de los dos.

-¿A quién están buscando? –La voz de Yuichi sonó a espaldas de los tres sujetos, que voltearon inmediatamente

Frente a ellos se encontraba Yuichi con una herida en el cuello, la cual sangraba un poco al igual que las heridas anteriores en su espalda, pero aquello que más llamaba la atención de él eran dos guanteletes color azul metálico parecidas a las garras de un dragón que llevaba puesto en cada brazo, en el dorso de cada mano había una joya esférica, siendo la derecha de color negro y la izquierda de color blanco. Desde cada mano comenzó a formarse una luz de color negro que poco a poco tomó la forma de dos espadas con su hoja totalmente negra.

[WARP]

-¿Acaso ese sujeto obtuvo el poder del Sacred Gear de Tiamat? –Los tres demonios estaban totalmente perplejos ante aquella visión, por lo cual apenas pudieron reaccionar cuando Yuichi inicio su ataque

-¡Chaos Prime! –

Rapidamente el pelinegro corrió en contra del sujeto de las garras atacando inmediatamente al pecho, dando un gran corte en cruz y una patada en el centro para lanzarlo en contra de la pared. Después continuo hacia el sujeto porcino que intento defenderse dando un corte descendente con su hacha de piedra, más fue detenido por ambas espadas de Yuichi las cuales después de detener el golpe se fusionaron en una sola espada de mayor tamaño que atravesó el estómago del cerdo. Finalmente cargo de frente en contra del sujeto musculoso el cual lanzo inmediatamente su esfera de demolición, pero simplemente Yuichi puso su mano al frente deteniendo el arma en el aire a centímetros de llegar a él.

[RAVEN]

La esfera metálica se transformó en un líquido de color negro y fue tragada completamente en el interior del guantelete derecho. Yuichi aprovecho la sorpresa de su enemigo para dar un corte ascendente en contra de su enemigo provocándole un grave corte de forma diagonal y dejándolo fuera de combate. El pelinegro miro sus propias manos sin creerlo al tiempo de que su espada desaparecía junto a los guanteletes… era simplemente increíble.

-¿Qué es este poder? ¿Cómo es que supe manejar esas armas? –Yuichi seguía sin salir de su sorpresa mirando los cuerpos sin consciencia de sus enemigos

-(Tu no hiciste eso, fui yo quien te estuvo moviendo) –La voz de Tiamat resonó dentro de la cabeza de Yuichi y por lo que pudo escuchar estaba cansada – (Esto es el poder de un Sacred Gear, aquel que yo misma cree conocido como Chaos Prime)

-Debo de admitir que es genial, pero creo que es mejor irnos de aquí antes de que alguna persona pase y también creo que la mordida que le diste a mi cuello ya comienza a dolerme mucho –El pelinegro se tocó la zona antes mencionada sintiendo un ligero ardor cuando hizo contacto –Por cierto, ¿Por qué no has salido de mi cuerpo?

-(Tranquilo, esa mordida sanara rápido gracias a mi poder) –La peliazul se quedó callada unos momentos como si estuviera intentando algo para después contestar la pregunta de Yuichi – (No puedo, creo que estoy más cansada de lo que pensé)

-No te preocupes, puedes quedarte hasta que recuperes tus poderes –El pelinegro comenzó a alejarse del lugar sin mirar atrás, platicando con su nueva "inquilina" –Solo no hurgues en recuer… dos…

La cabeza del cerdo se había extendido como si de un gusano negro se tratase y de un solo mordisco había arrancado el costado derecho de Yuichi, el cual lentamente iba cayendo al piso mientras la cabeza de su enemigo se volvía a levantar para atacar de nuevo, mas fue atravesada por una especie de lanza hecha de luz que inmediatamente carbonizo el cuerpo completo del cerdo. La vista de Yuichi estaba bastante nublada, apenas y escuchaba las voces que lo rodeaban, esperando que alguna lo ayudara.

-Ustedes no tienen derecho de estar aquí, lárguense y no regresen nunca –Parecía ser la voz de un hombre, aunque estaba calmado no dejaba de ser intimidante -De verdad dejaron un desastre aquí… pero me sorprende que aquella señal tan fuerte haya venido de ti

-Azazel-sama, tenemos que alejarnos de aquí antes de que los demonios del clan Gremory lleguen –Una voz femenina sonó en el lugar, esta parecía algo molesta –No podemos desperdiciar nuestro tiempo con una basura como el

-Espera un segundo hermana… creo que ocupare una con el –La segunda voz femenina parecía ser más suave que la primera, incluso encantadora en la opinión de Yuichi –Como dijo Azazel-sama, tiene un gran potencial

-Entonces haz lo que quieras, solo no me metas en esto después –La primera voz femenina parecía estar más enfadada que antes, pero resignándose ante la idea de la primera

El pelinegro lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, intentando ver algo, pero todo estaba borroso y apenas lograba observar la tierra en el piso junto a mucha de su propia sangre. Unas manos suaves y blancas lo tomaron desde las mejillas, levantando poco a poco su rostro para encontrarse con una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra la cual al verse con la luz parecía ser morado oscuro, sus ojos eran de un extraño y seductor color magenta, además de que su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana, toda una belleza a los ojos de Yuichi.

-Tranquilo, tu solo duerme tranquilo… cuando despiertes mañana todo el dolor que tienes se habrá ido –La mujer pelinegra tranquilamente coloco algo en la frente de Yuichi mientras esbozaba una amable sonrisa –Solo duerme…

[…]

Lentamente los ojos de Yuichi se abrieron, se encontraba en una habitación desconocida, la cual solamente era de paredes color crema y solo se encontraba la cama sobre la que estaba acostado, rápidamente recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y como reflejo toco su costado derecho buscando la herida que debería estar allí, más se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba vendado de todo el tronco y las mismas vendas se encontraban algo ensangrentadas. Se encontraba bastante sorprendido, eso significaba que fue real todo aquello que pensó era un sueño. Estuvo a punto de levantarse para salir de la habitación, mas fue detenido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, se trataba de la misma chica que había visto antes de quedar inconsciente, la cual vestía un largo vestido negro, el cual estaba abierto del lado derecho dejando ver las bien torneadas piernas que poseía.

-Parece que te has despertado, ¿Cómo dormiste, Yuichi? –La pelinegra tranquilamente se sentó en la orilla de la cama

-Etto… ¿Quién eres tú? –El pelinegro parecía algo nervioso, tal vez debido a las imágenes que cursaban su memoria sobre los acontecimientos anteriores o el hecho de que las piernas de aquella hermosa chica eran demasiado seductoras en opinión de él -¿Qué… sucedió?

-Perdona mis modales, mi nombre es Jeanne Austin y soy la descendiente del gran ángel caído Mastema, también conocido como el ángel de la catástrofe –Las palabras de la chica pelinegra fueron acompañadas por la sorprendente visión de un par de alas negras apareciendo en la espalda de ella, causando un gran impacto en Yuichi, el cual inmediatamente se levantó de la cama, mas cayó al piso por culpa del dolor en su costado -¡No hagas eso, idiota! Tus heridas fueron demasiado graves por lo cual no hemos podido curarte completamente aun

-Lo… lo siento señorita Jeanne –Aun adolorido, Yuichi se levantó ayudado por Jeanne, logrando sentarse de nuevo en la cama – ¡Espera un momento! ¿Por qué tengo está herida en mi costado?

-Hace una semana fuiste atacado por un grupo de tres demonios que iban detrás del dragón Tiamat, por lo que vimos no tuviste muchos problemas para deshacerte de ellos pero él no asesinarlos fue un error ya que uno de ellos que seguía medio consciente ataco a traición y te causo esa herida –Jeanne le explico tranquilamente la situación mientras el pelinegro asentía tranquilamente –Tu nombre lo sé porque te investigamos cuando te trajimos aquí

-¡¿Hace una semana?! ¡¿Estuve dormido una semana completa?! –Ahora el pelinegro estaba totalmente impactado causando que la herida sangrara otro poco -¡¿Qué paso con mis padres?! ¡¿Qué saben de mí?!

-Tranquilo, nosotros nos encargamos de que ellos piensen que fuiste de campamento lejos y el gran agujero que hay en tu casa fue por culpa de un camionero que conducía ebrio –Las calmada explicación de la ángel caído fue suficiente para calmar de nuevo al pelinegro que poco a poco regulaba su respiración

-Eso explica muchas cosas… ¡¿Dónde está Tiamat?! –Ahora el Matoi estaba tenso por otra cosa, por lo cual su herida comenzó a sangrar de nuevo, aunque solo un poco

-(Deja de gritar idiota, estoy aquí dentro) –La voz de la niña peliazul resonaron en la cabeza de Yuichi, sorprendiéndolo – (Como te dije, no puedo salir de aquí aun)

-Que bien… pensé que te habían atrapado –Susurro el pelinegro para acto seguido dar un largo suspiro de alivio –Aun tengo una duda, ¿Cómo es que sigo vivo? La herida que me causaron fue suficiente como para matarme

-De hecho estuviste a punto de morir, pero yo te di una nueva oportunidad reencarnándote como un ángel caído –Las palabras de Jeanne calaron fuerte en el cuerpo de Yuichi, esas simples palabras le causaron un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo al instante y junto con ello, una extraña sensación apareció en su espalda

A partir de la espalda de Yuichi crecieron un par de alas negras como las de los cuervos, sus plumas extrañamente tenían cierto tono azul como las plumas de esas mismas aves. La ancha sonrisa de Jeanne junto con todas las sorpresas que tuvo desde hace una semana le pasaron una gruesa factura, causando que este hiciera lo que toda persona normal en esta situación: Desmayarse. Cabe destacar que gracias a la pérdida de sangre que tuvo, Jeanne empezó a ponerse nerviosa por miedo de haber matado a Yuichi por su falta de tacto a la hora de explicarle la situación.

-Yuichi POV-

Mi vida ha dado un giro completo de 180 grados, de ser un chico común y corriente que regresaba a casa en la noche después de ir a comprar unas revistas para adultos en una tienda nocturna, a ser un ángel caído que está al servicio de la descendiente del gran Mastema y además ser poseído por un dragón legendario… me gustaría saber a cuantas personas les han pasado cosas similares a esta. Pero bueno, esto es todo lo que me sucede en mi día a día, en mi nueva vida como ángel caído…

**Fin del prologo **

Y bueno amigos, esto es todo por hoy XD

Esta idea me surgio luego de leer un poco las novelas de High School DxD, de verdad muy entretenidas y un buen material de lectura cuando se necesita algo que hacer. La idea de hacer este fic es crear un Spin-Off de la serie sobre personajes creados por mi, en su vida como angeles caidos. Espero que les agrade este trabajo mio, que será el primero de muchos que publicare aquí (De distintos tipos, claro esta) y como aclaración extra, los personajes originales de High School DxD aparecerán eventualmente y a veces tendrán un papel activo en alguna de las sagas, pero de mientras solo tendrán apariciones pequeñas o menciones.

Hasta luego amigos y por cierto, este es un trabajo conjunto del grupo "Makane Kurokabano"

Como ultima cita les quiero dejar una frase de un personaje famoso:

"**¿Preferiria a un medico que le toma la mano mientras muere o uno que lo ignora mientras mejora? Aunque yo creo que lo peor seria un medico que lo ignora mientras muere"**

-Doctor Gregory House


End file.
